Approaching Dawn
by Rysha Jaganshi
Summary: Zoro storms into the kitchen one night looking for a drink but ends up getting something more in the end. ZxS and implied LxN


**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece nor the characters. _sigh _If I did the first thing I would do is see what's behind Sanji's bangs.

**Warning: **This story contains yaoi. Don't like it don't read. I ain't forcing you. Any flames will be sent to Rin to keep her warm. I prefer the cold myself.

This is my second real yaoi fanfic so I hope you like it. Please leave a review.

**Approaching Dawn**

"Oi, love-cook! Where did ya hide the alcohol?" Zoro called loudly as he burst into the ship's kitchen, the door banging violently off the wall with the amount of force.

"Goddamnit, you brainless oaf! Quit charging around like a bull!" Sanji replied as he stuck his thumb in his mouth, having nicked it on the knife he'd been peeling his apple with. Stupid moron with his overdramatic entrances.

"I wasn't charging," Zoro replied in a huff. "Now where did you put that new supply of alcohol?" Without waiting for an answer from the blond, the swordsman began searching the cabinets for his goal.

"Hey, you better keep your grubby paws out of my cupboards before you walk out of here with a missing appendage, capishe?" Sanji stated in a low voice as he lit a fresh cigarette and stuck it between his lips.

"If you told me where it was, I would leave your precious kitchen that much faster. Fucking bastard," Zoro called over his shoulder, not at all bothered by Sanji's threat. Things had been slow on the Going Merry the last couple of weeks, the most recent thing being their stop at an island two days ago to restock and even that hadn't been exciting. At this point if the green haired swordsman couldn't find his desired goal, then the fight from the blond would be completely welcomed.

Knowing of Zoro's intent, Sanji turned away from the other male and stretched out the kinks in his back. Any other time the fight might have been the distraction he needed, but at that moment, he just wasn't feeling it.

"If it will get you out of my kitchen faster marimo-head, it's in the-"

"Never mind, I found it. Thanks for all your help baka-cook," Zoro said, interrupting the blond. Disappointed slightly at the lack of a brawl, but satisfied with the new bottle of alcohol he had grabbed, the bushido disappeared out of the kitchen and traveled up on deck.

The sky was clear for the most part; the stars shining brightly overhead. It was quite warm out and a passing breeze swept over the green haired man, ruffling his clothes and causing his three earrings to jingle together.

Reaching his destination, Zoro slid down the mast until he was sitting; back firmly resting against the wood. Swirling the liquid around in the blue bottle, Zoro finally uncorked the sucker. Taking a big gulp, he huffed once as the burning liquid made its way down his throat and pooled in his stomach.

"Damn, that's some potent shit," he mumbled as he eyed the bottle again. Throwing back another gulp, he let his head rest against the mast while the alcohol warmed his body.

Hearing a clutter coming from the kitchen, Zoro's thoughts began to drift to a certain blond.

'Fucking aho-cook…' he grumbled in his mind as more of the hot liquid was consumed. '…Spending all his time in the kitchen, never training, yet still a hell of a fighter with his long, powerful legs.' Unbeknownst to the swordsman, his pants had begun to grow tighter as his mind continued on down its current track.

'Always walking around, swaying his hips in that tight, stylish clothing.' The green haired man shifted once and took another gulp as a fire began to spread through his body.

'The bastard always flirting with those women! Fucking moron! Makes fun of me for having no experience, but I bet he has about as much as I do. Never have done anything but knows about it. Stupid donkey.'

Zoro's thoughts broke off as he finally realized his predicament. Wondering as to how he had become so hard so fast, he reached down with his hand to lightly brush it over his throbbing erection and let out a hiss.

'Kuso! It's more sensitive than usual. I don't get this fucking hard that easily… just from having _those_ thoughts of that shit-cook. Takes more than that.' He panted as another wave of heat ran through his body, making his skin ripple with the effect.

The heat becoming overwhelming, Zoro quickly reached up, grabbing a hold of his shirt and pulled the offending garment off. The cool breeze that passed over him did little to relieve the growing heat building inside. He glared harshly at the bottle he had been drinking from and puzzled over its contents.

'What the hell is this shit? I haven't had that much and I know I'm not drunk. Aho-cook is trying to kill me!' The thought of the blond suddenly brought unbidden images to his mind. Sanji pinned below him, rubbing against his body, himself buried deep within the other man. As the images continued to flash through his mind, Zoro let out a deep, lustful moan.

Watching out of the corner of his eye, Sanji smirked with amusement as the green haired swordsman disappeared out of his kitchen in a huff. He enjoyed getting under the other man's skin and he seemed to do a pretty good job of it if he did say so himself.

Not admitting that Zoro got under his skin as much as he did the other, Sanji sat back down at the table and resumed peeling his apple. His mind drifting, Sanji was shocked back into reality when the ashes from his cigarette fell onto his hand.

"Damnit!" he cursed as he dropped the knife and grabbed at his burned flesh. Glaring at the now innocent looking ashes, he angrily swept them off the table as he put out the cigarette and flicked it in the trash.

Quickly picking his knife back up off the table, the blond sliced his apple into sectional pieces and threw the blade in the sink before something else happened to him. Biting into the apple, Sanji savored the crisp, refreshing taste as his mind wandered to his green haired crewmate.

'Dickhead, distracting me with his stupid stomping. Demanding things out of MY kitchen like he owns the place,' he grumbled mentally, biting viciously into his apple.

'Lazy good-for-nothing, doing nothing around here but sleeping and training. Walking around the deck in the sun with his bare, glistening, naked chest.' Drool began running from the side of his mouth at the memories his mind produced.

'Damn sexy bushido… needs to loosen up sometime. Might have a solution for that.' The blond grinned wickedly as he thought of his special purchase two days ago. The old man at that liquor booth had pulled him to the back room where he had showed Sanji a very strong aphrodisiac. The bottle had looked like any other alcohol bottle, but it was reasonably priced and his mind was intrigued.

Sanji planned to eventually administer some of the liquid to Zoro and watch the man go. Might finally go get laid, the worst possibility being that he just gives himself a quick jerk. Either way, it should relieve some of that tension Zoro always seems to have.

The love-cook let out a sigh as he briefly imagined himself the victim of Zoro's lust, but figured the closest he would get was one of the man's swords through his stomach. Turning to look at the cupboard where he had hid the bottle, Sanji was shocked to see it slightly ajar.

A burning pit began growing in his stomach as he made his way over to the cupboard, a steady mantra of 'no running' through his brain. Reaching his destination, the blond eased open the door with apprehension only to discover his fear come true.

"Shit!" Quickly closing the cupboard, Sanji bolted towards the door and out of the kitchen.

'Hope I get there before the moron drinks it all! You're only supposed to have a tablespoon, so if that asshole has already chugged half the bottle, I'm doomed!'

Running faster now, his long legs carried him quickly to where the assumed the green haired man to be. He arrived just in time to hear Zoro let out a deep moan. He eyed the bottle next to the man, half of its original contents sloshing innocently inside.

"Damnit," Sanji mumbled under his breath. Kneeling next to the other man, he put one hand on Zoro's shoulder.

"Hang on, you stupid bastard. You drank way more of that stuff than you should have. I'm gonna go get Chopper." Starting to rise, Sanji was caught off guard as he was suddenly knocked harshly to the ground and pinned by the other male.

"W-what was that shit?" Zoro panted as he held Sanji's wrists to the ship's deck while he desperately tried to restrain himself from the onslaught of suggestions his mind was providing.

"Um… a bottle of liquid?" Sanji wheezed as the man above him tightened his grip on his wrists. Letting out a breath that ruffled his bangs, the blond turned his one visible eye to meet the ones straight across from him.

"Heh, heh… it was an aphrodisiac. A powerful one, supposedly," he said as he eyed Zoro. "I uh, take it that it worked?"

"What do you think!" Zoro hissed at the man below him.

"Well, I'm sorry if that's what you want. It's your fault anyway for bursting into my kitchen and going through my cabinets taking whatever you want. Now will you let me go, you're chaffing my wrists." Sanji indicated with a raise of his eyebrow.

Zoro glared at Sanji, decided which way to break the cook's nose when his body provided him with another idea. He smirked wickedly at his captive and watched with glee as the calm look was replaced with one of the slight apprehension.

"No… no, I don't think I will."

"I mean it asshole, let me go!" Sanji was getting a little worried for every moment he was under the green haired bushido, his anxiety increasing as Zoro eyed him hungrily.

"You caused this," Zoro leaned down and whispered in Sanji's ear. "So I'm sure you wouldn't mind helping me with it." With that declaration, he grinded the aching heat between his legs against the rapidly forming tent of the blonde's and groaned at the sensation.

Startled at the turn of events, having not planned fro this at all, Sanji panicked and brought his leg up to knock Zoro in the head. Shoving him off as soon as he let go of the cook's wrists to clutch his aching skull, the blond scrambled up and took off running.

Out of sight of the bushido, Sanji's mind was working a mile a minute thinking of where to hide. He quickly settled on his kitchen, seeing as how it was an obvious choice and Zoro would assume he wouldn't go there. He darted down to the kitchen, through the open door and shut it quietly, looking out the window to see if he was followed.

"What are you doing?"

Jumping nearly three feet in the air, Sanji whirled around clutching at his heart as he stifled the almost girly scream that had tried to escape. Nami chuckled with amusement at the startled cook.

"I'll ask again. What are you doing?"

"Shh!" Sanji said, chastising the red head as he motioned with his hands. "What are you doing?"

"I was thirsty, so I got a glass of water. Sheesh, you're a twitchy donkey," Nami stated, clearly enjoying the situation.

"SANJI!"

Hearing his name called loudly by the swordsman, Sanji started scrambling around again.

"AH! Gotta hide, gotta hide!" He ran over to Nami and began shaking her shoulders. "You gotta help me!"

Brushing him off calmly, the ship's navigator raised a delicate eyebrow up at him.

"Tell me what's going on and maybe I'll consider it."

Clearly torn about telling the lovely Nami-chan what was really going on, Sanji's mind was quickly made up as he heard the stomps on the deck coming closer.

"Zoro accidentally chugged half a bottle of strong aphrodisiac liquid and is now coming after me to try and kill me or fuck me!"

The red head was left blinking in shock for a split second before the gears in her head began turning.

"Why not just let him fuck you? I'm sure you both want that option anyway," Nami replied, wiggling her eyebrows at the blond.

Sanji started to open his mouth, a retort on the tip of his tongue, but was cut off quickly as heavy footsteps sounded to be coming closer. He once more shot Nami a pleading look.

"Alright, hide over there," the girl sighed as she pointed at a bunch of crates. The cook quickly dived behind the boxes and sat to wait, watching Nami stand near the table, sipping on her retrieved glass of water.

'What the fuck am I doing!' Sanji yelled in his head as he assessed the situation. 'First off, I'm acting like a total coward hiding behind a bunch of freakin' crates. What kind of man hides behind a bunch of crates while a female is helping him hide. Second, why am I hiding from ZORO? I could kick that marimo head's ass any day! And he is coming after me to try and get in my pants when I've been trying to get into his for how long! So what am I doing?' Sanji's mental rant was cut off as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

'I'm strategically escaping from a raging swordsman with out of control lust in an unexpected turn of events,' and with that confirmation, Sanji ducked out of sight and hoped Nami-chan did well.

The door swung open with a bang and the blond heard Zoro stomp over to Nami.

'Maybe he'll channel his lust at her.' Sanji snorted mentally at the very thought. 'Yeah, right, Nami and Luffy both would flay him alive.'

"Hey! Have you seen that kuso-cook?"

"No, I haven't Zoro." Sanji snickered and waited for Nami to point the green haired man in the wrong direction.

"But I think that," Nami called, her voice getting farther away. Wait, was she leaving? "You should check behind those crates. Have fun!" The red head yelled with cheer as the kitchen door slammed closed and a resounded click was heard.

'S-she did that. So cruel.' Sanji cried mentally in anguish. The ship's cook waited with a sense of impending doom but the blow never came. Getting sick of waiting, Sanji peeked over the boxes to come face to face with a pair of eyes watching him.

"AHHH!" The blond yelled, flying backwards into a wall. Zoro raised an eyebrow and watched with smug glee at the panicked chef.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you were so terrified of me," the green haired man laughed.

His weakened pride taking another blow, Sanji stood up quickly, calm persona falling into place.

"Like I'd ever be scared of you. I was looking for something," the blond replied calmly as he stepped out of the crates and walked over to the table. He leaned against it, elbows firmly resting on its surface as he faced Zoro.

"So, whatcha want?"

Eyes still gazing upon the blond, Zoro gave a casual shrug.

"To watch you squirm. Quite entertaining."

"Hmph," Sanji snorted. "So I guess you took care of your problem. A quick jerk and twist. How like you."

"Why, did you really want me to screw your ass?" Zoro questioned, his heavy eyes still trained on Sanji.

"Why would I want _you_ to fuck me?" Sanji fired back, body clearly on the defensive.

"I'm not sure, why do you?" Zoro replied back, walking up to Sanji until he was right in his face.

"W-what makes you think that?" The cook asked, feeling slightly apprehensive about the whole situation.

"Because," the bushido said moving his mouth so his warm breath went right over Sanji's ear. "While I was looking for you, I ran into Luffy and explained to him the situation, which was embarrassing, and he told me to come find you. Know why?"

"Why?" Sanji stuttered out.

"He said that you would gladly welcome the attention. Now if even Luffy can notice something like that it made me go back in my mind and look over things. It made me realize how much you want this."

"Hey, I'll have y-"

"Almost as much as I do." With that statement, Zoro's hands quickly clamped down on Sanji's hips, pulling them to meet his own as Zoro's mouth came crashing down on the blond's.

Sanji resisted for only a second when he mentally kicked his ass, yelling that this is what he's been wanting so why fight it and hungrily returned the kiss.

A smug grin would have spread across the green haired man's face, if it hadn't been occupied with the returned enthusiasm. Instead, he began to rock into the warm body in front of him, groaning in the back of his throat at the friction.

Breaking away from the kiss, Sanji let out a moan as he panted heavily from the building heat. He began to explore the muscular chest in front of him, letting his hands dance and tease over the flesh.

Growling, Zoro stopped the movement of the hands and began frantically tugging on Sanji's clothing, trying to remove it. A button popped and flew off into the air as the swordsman hastily ripped open the jacket and shed it off. Sanji quickly loosened and removed his tie as Zoro worked on the shirt. Finally disposing the last article of upper body clothing off the man in front of him, Zoro spun the blond around and pinned him to the wall. The green haired male then began to suck and tease the flesh in the hollow of Sanji's neck as he thrust wantonly against the man.

Pleasure rippled through Sanji's body as the swordsman continued his onslaught. Letting out some undefined sound, the cook brought his hands up to twine his fingers in Zoro's hair, urging his head farther on.

Releasing the flesh before him, Zoro smirked when he saw that there would clearly be a mark tomorrow. He picked up the pace of his thrusting as he brought his mouth up to Sanji's ear.

"Jus to let you know," Zoro groaned out. "You don't need to drug me again. I will gladly pound your ass, anytime."

Groaning aloud just from the images that statement inspired, Sanji tightened his grip on the back of Zoro's head and dragged the man's mouth up to meet his own.

This time the kiss was deeper, heavier, as tongues made their way into the battle. The two fought back and forth for dominance before Sanji let out a gasp as Zoro tweaked a nipple and the green haired man's tongue effectively invaded the blond's mouth. It swiped over every nook and cranny as if claiming it all, before once again beginning to stroke the other muscle.

Finally Zoro's mouth retreated from Sanji's. Opening half lidded eyes, Sanji saw his own lust shining heavily back from Zoro's own lust ridden gaze. Giving the blond one more quick, hungry kiss, the swordsman began to trail his tongue down his lover's body. He trained his tongue down the pulse line on Sanji's throat and continued on to the man's chest.

Teasingly, Zoro traced a circle around the hardened nipple. Relenting finally, the swordsman flicked the nub once before he sucked it into his mouth. Sanji bit his lip hastily to stifle the whimper that threatened to escape. The blond did not want to reveal how sensitive his nipples were to the other man.

Unfortunately for Sanji, Zoro noticed the visible reaction. Releasing the now rosy nub from his mouth, he smirked as he blew gently across the hardened flesh. Satisfied with the cry the cook uttered, Zoro moved across the man's chest to administer the same treatment to the other nipple.

Body shaking form the pleasure, Sanji brought his hands up to clutch the back of the bushido's head. Zoro released his prize as he grabbed Sanji's hands. The stronger male pinned the blond's wrists with one hand to the wall while he stared into the other man's eyes.

"We are going to do this my way," Zoro stated as he wedged a knee between the cook's legs and began rubbing it upwards. The blond's head fell back with a thunk against the wall as his eyes shut tight from the pleasure. The feelings were so good that Sanji decided he would let the man have his way and see where it went.

The man's actions and words were confident, but Sanji still noticed the slight clumsiness as Zoro kissed him again and the subtle shaking of his hands as one held his wrists, the other resting on his hip. The blond let out a hiss as the hand that had been resting on his hip dipped down suddenly as the knee was removed, replacing it.

Zoro watched his emotions flash across Sanji's face as he began kneading the constrained erection with his palm. Despite the throbbing of his own arousal, intensified by the aphrodisiac running through his blood, the green haired man was enjoying the way he was making the blond feel. The way he was squirming and letting out sounds of pleasure was fueling Zoro's fire.

The urge to continue this further overwhelmed Zoro. The hand that had been teasing the blond cook was suddenly on his belt, the other hand joining it instantly. Pulling down Sanji's pants and boxers in one swoop, the swordsman stared hungrily at the swollen organ before him. Leaning forward, he ran his tongue experimentally down the underside of Sanji's length, tracing the vein to the balls before he trailed back up and flicked the slit in the head, gathering the pre-cum lingering there.

Unable to help himself, Sanji held desperately onto Zoro's shoulders. His knees shook as the green haired man finally took him into his mouth and gave a hard suck. Sanji was positive he would've fallen to the floor if it weren't for those strong hands on his hips.

Zoro continued his onslaught of the cook, bobbing his head back and forth down the member while using his tongue. He hadn't been too sure if he was doing it right intentionally, but was encouraged by the whimpers coming from the blond and the tightening of the hands on his shoulders.

Sanji could feel his approaching orgasm coming fast, the feel of Zoro's warm mouth around his shaft combined with the man's enthusiasm was too much.

"Uh.. Zo-Zoro.. I'm go-" This garbled sentence didn't detour the swordsman in the least. He increased his efforts.

"Ahh! Zoro!" Sanji yelled as he spilled himself into his lover's waiting mouth. The taste wasn't as bad as he expected and Zoro filed it away as purely Sanji. He tried to swallow all of it but some of the liquid had managed to escape and trickle down his chin.

The green haired man released his hands from the blond's hips and watched as the cook slid to the floor. Coming out of his post orgasm bliss, Sanji cracked open an eye and gazed at the man across from him.

He smirked when he noticed the lingering cum on Zoro's face. Leaning towards the other male's face, the blond took hold of Zoro's chin with his hand and began lapping up the mess. Groaning at the sensation of Sanji's tongue running along his skin, the bushido fisted his hand into the man's blond hair and pulled the mouth over to meet his own.

Sanji was overwhelmed by the taste of himself in Zoro's mouth. That thought alone made him release a moan into the green haired man's mouth as he felt his softened member begin to come alive again. The ship's cook was quickly reminded that his companion was still very hard as he was pushed roughly to the floor and felt the undeniable evidence against his thigh.

Zoro sucked Sanji's tongue into his mouth and hummed, enjoying the way the man squirmed beneath him, rubbing against his body. The swordsman's already minute patience was rapidly wearing thin and he desperately wanted release.

Breaking off the kiss, the green haired man swiped his tongue once Sanji's lips had retreated.

He turned his hands to where the blond's pants had been gathered around his ankles and removed them the rest of the way. Zoro moved swiftly then to dispose of his own pants till he was as naked as his lover.

As Sanji lay beneath the man he watched Zoro's actions. Once the pants had been removed he was left with the sight of the bushido's impressive manhood swollen and weeping. It proudly jutted out from his body and you could practically hear it's cry for attention.

Putting a hand up against Zoro's strong chest halting his actions, Sanji began fumbling in a cupboard near his head. Smirking in triumph, the blond pulled out a bottle containing some kind of liquid.

"What's that?" Zoro questioned raising an eyebrow at Sanji.

"Cooking oil," he replied with a grin. Catching the blond's meaning, the swordsman gingerly took the bottle out of the cook's hand. Uncorking the bottle, Zoro let the oil trickle into his hand and pool in his palm. He tipped his hand letting the oil slide down to cover his fingers. He spread it thoroughly, making sure to cover his fingers effectively. Ghosting his hand down Sanji's body he was meeting with the man parting his legs to allow easier access.

The green haired man allowed himself to appreciate the view before continuing along to his goal. He let one oil covered finger to move over the puckered flesh in front of him. Zoro pulled away sharply however when Sanji jumped suddenly.

"You okay?" The bushido asked, concern making it's way into his tone.

"Yeah, it's cold." Sanji smiled sheepishly at his lover. Zoro smirked wryly at the blond before allowing his fingers to return. He circled the cook's entrance, teasing the man beneath him. The green haired man finally relented when the blond growled at him and inserted one finger.

Sanji gasped at the odd feeling but it began to fade as Zoro moved the digit in and out, stretching the muscles. There was slight pain as another finger joined the first and the blond was torn between wanting to pull away or thrust back on the fingers.

Zoro gazed on with fascination at the man underneath him. The flush that had spread across the blond's face, the perspiration that now glistened his body, the feel of the heat around fingers as he continued to prepare the cook. All these things created warmth inside of him that has nothing to do with lust. Not that he was going to tell the blond that anytime soon.

"Enough! I'm ready!" Sanji stated snapping Zoro out of reverie. The swordsman removed his fingers, hastily covered his erection with oil and positioned himself at the cook's entrance. When he hesitated, the blond growled and wrapped his long legs around Zoro's waist.

"Will you just fuck me already! I'm not going to break.!"

"As you wish," the green haired man replied with a grin, bracing himself on his elbows as he thrust all the way in. At the sensation of Zoro plunging deep inside him, Sanji let out a cry and shut his eyes to block off his tears. Despite the blond's previous words and his basic instincts telling him to move in that delicious heat, Zoro stilled himself completely waiting for the blond to adjust to the invasion.

As the feeling of pain began to fade, Sanji opened his eyes to see the bushido gazing down at him with worry. Smiling, the cook leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on the man's mouth as he whispered against his lips.

"Move." With Sanji's one word command, Zoro pulled out until only the head remained before thrusting back in. While their pace may have initiated slow, it only lasted that way for a couple of strokes. The heat began to consume the green haired man, increasing his pace. The feeling of Sanji around his length, pulling him deeper inside, was a pleasure he never knew existed on this earth.

When Zoro struck something deep within him, it made lights go off behind Sanji's eyes. He tightened his legs around the swordsman's waist and began thrusting back with equal fervor. Reaching down to grasp his own member, Sanji's hand was batted away as Zoro noticed his action and reached between them to grab a hold of the blond's aching hardness himself.

The green haired man was determined to see the cook cum first and doubled his efforts of getting the man off. The on sault of the pounding flesh moving deeper and faster inside him, hitting his prostate with almost every stroke. The feel of Zoro's calloused hand jerking him off was overwhelming Sanji. He could feel the heated pool between his legs becoming too much for him to contain.

With a silent cry, Sanji arched his back off the floor, clinging desperately onto his lover's shoulders as he climaxed violently, spraying his hot essence between their two bodies.

Zoro let out a feral groan as the blond's muscles clamped down around his shaft allowing for two more thrusts before he snapped his hips forward one last time burying his climax deep inside the cook.

Exhaustion taking over, the bushido's arms buckled and he collapsed being careful not to crush his blond lover. Pulling Sanji into his arms, Zoro nuzzled the top of the cook's head as Sanji snuggled closer into the green haired man.

"Asshole, clean us up and carry me to my hammock," Sanji mumbled into Zoro's chest.

"Yes dear," murmured Zoro sarcastically grinning as he gave the blond a deep kiss. From there he retrieved a rag from the sink wiping the liquid from their bodies before pulling pants on and putting some on Sanji. He continued then to the cabin where he dumped a drowsy blond in his hammock. Debating for a minute, the green haired swordsman made a decision as he crawled in with Sanji and pulled the other man in his arms. It didn't take long before he drifted into a satisfied sleep.

"Food! Food magical fooood!" Luffy sand as he raced to the kitchen.

"Luffy, wait up," Nami called after the hyperactive captain.

'It's too early for this,' she thought as she yawned loudly and proceeded following after the black haired boy. As she watched Luffy disappear into the kitchen she saw Usuopp coming down from the upper deck.

"Hey," she called. "How was watch duty?"

"It was ok. I accidentally fell asleep but was awakened by a bunch of noise from below. Nothing else to report." The carpenter stated with a shrug. As the two walked into the kitchen they were greeted with a puzzling sight. A pouting Luffy was sitting at the table munching on some cut up fruit while Zoro was washing some dishes.

"Um…" Usuopp stuttered bewildered by the sight.

"This is all we get for breakfast. Man!" The ship's captain whined as he stuffed another piece of fruit in his mouth.

"Well I can't cook so suck it up!" Zoro yelled over his shoulder at his sulking crewmate.

"And where is Sanji? Never expected to see you making breakfast." Nami stated raising an eyebrow at the green haired man.

"He's… still sleeping. Had a long night," Zoro explained grinning wickedly the whole time.

"Oh really," the red head said grinning back. Usuopp looked back and forth between the two clearly confused and Luffy continued eating the fruit. All of a sudden the door was swung open as a raging blond with no shirt stomped up to Zoro.

"You bastard! Look what you did! You left a mark!" Sanji yelled pointing at his neck. "And there are slight bruises around my wrists! I swear when I get through with you your ass will hurt much more than mine! What's so funny!" The cook yelled as he took in the green haired man's chuckling. Pointing behind Sanji, Zoro watched with great amusement as the oblivious cook finally realized they had an audience.

"AHH!" The blond yelled bug-eyed as he saw the staring faces and quickly ran out of the room beat red. He left behind an amazingly shocked party that was rapidly deflating.

"Oh my God!" Usuopp yelled as the realization dawned on him.

"Mphm-ha-mum," Luffy mumbled through a mouth full of fruit but gave Zoro a thumbs up. Looking at the ceiling Zoro smiled and thought about Sanji's revenge with anticipation.

Owari

So, watch ya think? Reviews keep writers going you know. That means... what are you waiting for? -


End file.
